Controls
The controls for Sonic and the Black Knight are very simple and will be detailed below. The table will also list menu navigation controls. Additional Controls Information The game does not tell you everything that the controls can do. It only outlines that A is for jumping, the Wii Remote is for swinging, and B is for Soul Surge. This section will give you a more in-depth description of the controls. A *An A press in the air when there's nothing around to target will result in a Jump Dash. *An A press in the air when there's something around that can be targeted (springs, blue fairies, or enemies) will result in a Homing Attack. A Homing Attack by itself will only damage the robots in Legacy Missions. *A quick A press will result in a Short Hop. The height of the short hop is determined by the duration of the press. *Jump Dash, Homing Attack, and Short Hop can all be canceled with a Stomp by pressing A again. *Once you complete a level and the results screen appears, pressing A again is required to complete a level properly so the game saves. If you exit a level through any other method, the game will not save. The game will still remember the amount of time spent in the level. If you complete another level without resetting or turning the console off and exit normally by pressing A on the results screen, that time will be added to the File Select Screen's timer when the game saves. B When you press B, the character will get in a stance, scream, and time will slow down. You will be left with four options: *Shaking the Wii Remote when there's nothing around will result in a Speedbreak. *Shaking the Wii Remote when there's a red target on the screen will result in the character using its Soul Surge. Shaking when the target or weapon lights up will result in a Perfect Hit. Only Sonic can do it in the air and it can be used to interrupt a Jump Dash or a Homing Attack. *Shaking the Nunchuck will result in a Kick. *Pressing B again will cancel. Sonic can also cancel with A. The game does tell you about the above, actually. There are some character specific things that will be handled on the Playable Characters Page. Wii Remote Shake The game tells you nothing else outside of the Wii Remote acting as the sword. That's a shame. There's much more to it then that... *All characters have a basic attack string done by not touching the control stick and swinging the Wii Remote about. Sonic is the only character that has a running attack string done by holding forward on the control stick while swinging. Once again, that will be detailed on the Playable Characters page. *Like mentioned above in the A section, a Homing Attack alone will only do damage to robots. For the game's main enemies, you must do a Homing Attack then shake while Sonic and Shadow are flying towards the enemy for a Homing Slash. You have no control over its path and can only cancel it by pressing A to do a Jump Dash or another Homing Attack to the nearest enemy. When you Homing Slash, you are praying to the RNG gods. *When you get to Shadow for the first time, you should have Aerial Attack unlocked. It is done by tapping back on the control stick THEN shaking the Wii Remote. If the shake is done at the same time or before the tap back on the control stick, it won't happen. Each character has their own special animation for an Aerial Attack, but it's only worth using as Sonic and Shadow. Functionally for the pair is the same. They both do sort of an uppercut with their sword, but Sonic spins like a top to be flashy. Shaking the Wii Remote while in the air will result in a Homing Slash. Pressing A will result in a Homing Attack or a Jump Dash. As Sonic, you can also use B. As Sonic, Aerial Attack and Homing Slash combos into each other. *You should eventually unlock a move called a Lunge Attack. It is performed by tapping forward on the control stick THEN swinging the Wii Remote. Just like the Aerial Attack, the swing has to be correctly timed. Each character also has their own animation for it, but it functions the same for each. You are on the ground so your buttons will do what you expect them to do. Lunge Attack combos into Aerial Attack as Sonic and Shadow. Keep that in mind. *Attack Step is unlocked for Sonic once you obtain 500 followers. The other characters have it by default. It is done by shaking the Wii Remote during a Short Hop. Its only use is for crossing gaps since it extends the range of a Short Hop. It's a very weak attack. Different animations, but functions the same for each. *A Jumping Slash is performed by shaking the Wii Remote after a jump. Each character has their own special Jumping Slash. The terms on this page will be used throughout the wiki so I recommend getting familiar with them.